An embodiment relates generally to a method for identifying anomalies in the service repairs data.
Warranty reporting typically includes analyzing the warranty data as reported by service repair centers. Service repair centers, such as automotive dealerships, report service data to the original equipment manufacturers (e.g., automotive companies). Data is collected that includes the details of the repairs (repair codes), the fault codes (diagnostic trouble codes), customer complaints, trouble identified with the component, and the cost of the repair. Based on component and trouble identified, original equipment manufacturers determine whether there exists an ongoing issue with the component in which changes should be made to improve the quality of the component and reduce warranty costs. Warranty reporting typically takes time to analyze the field failure data. Moreover, any warranty reporting and potential corrective actions are based off of the assumption that the service technician correctly diagnosing the problem. However, misdiagnoses could result in a delay in finding the actual problem while causing repeat visits of customers, high diagnosis time and incurring unnecessary costs when making the incorrect repairs.